narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzaku Hizumi
Appearance Suzaku is a fairly unimposing individual of slightly lower than average height and of slight build. He has black, hair and bright blue eyes, which are often noted as the most memorable trait that he posses . His most common attire consists of a dark green T-shirt and flak jacket, with his forehead protector on his forehead.. He wears a special leather bracelet, akin to that of Genzo Takema's. It allows him to store and seal ninja tools as well as other objects, such as darts for his blowgun. Because of this he wears no holster. Personality Suzaku's whole personality revolves around his nindo,that people should not be judges by anything other than there character. Ability, possesions, and wealth all mean nothing to him. Because of this he often comes across as a very outspoken individual. He strips away everything until he is left with their character. At times this attitude can lead some to view him as ruthless, espiecially towards people who others believe should be given a second chance. However, the same attitude is also viewed by others as being honest and caring, as he believes that although wealth, ability and possesions can change, your character is the one thing that remains constant. Fundamentally he believes that if someone was bad then they shall always be bad, but if, at one point, they carried pit a good deed then they shall always have the potential to make themselves become a better person. Background Suzaku was born to a single mother, the father having been killed three months prior to Suzaku's birth. Having learned of the death of her husband, Suzaku's mother fell gravely ill. However, Suzaku's mother wanted him to have the best life he could and kept it secret from him for as long as she could. Of course, nothing stays secret forever, and eventually one day, Suzaku came home to find his mother lying on the floor with a broken plate smashed on the floor next to him. As at that point in time he was a child, not even enrolled in the academy. He froze in shock as he witnessed his mother dying in front of him. Then after staring at the sight in front of him for a few second he threw his head back and screamed. people came running to the residence and burst into the house to see what the commotion was about. Suzaku's mother was immediately rushed to the hospital. It was eventually revealed that she had a plethora of diseases and that her immune system had been severely weakened by stress and trauma. This came as a massive shock to Suzaku who had been under the impression, ever since he was a child that everything was fine. Little did he know that the death of his father had led his mother into a deep depression and that she had been taking various anti-depressants. Eventually this got the best of her, and, after 5 weeks of pain, she passed away. After his Mother's Death Abilities